Ain't Goin' Down
by SkeeterJoe
Summary: An AU story based on the song by Garth Brooks


This is an AU story very loosely based on the song by Garth Brooks. His songs are my 'work sound track', and gives me a lot of great ideas!

Day 1 Kid and Lou

XXXXX

The Grandfather clock in the hallway chimed six o'clock as Louise Cain snuck down the backstairs of her house. She sat down on the last step to pull her boots on. It was five feet to the door and she was pretty sure she could make it to it without her parents seeing or hearing her.

Louise could hear her parents talking in the kitchen. Like every other house in the county, talk was about the local rodeo that night and how many of their local 'boys and girls' would be competing in it. The local rodeo was PRCA* ran, but allowed the junior high and high school kids the chance to also compete. It was good practice for the rodeo team members and fun for the whole community.

Louise remembered back to the days when her and her friends competed while in school. Now they were there, competing as contestants for the buckle, prize money and the chance to raise their point status to make it to the semi-finals in November.

The original plan was for Louise to ride to the rodeo grounds with her family and catch up with her friends from high school there. Plans changed an hour ago when Lou, as she was commonly called by her friends, received a text message from her boyfriend.

The text only held two words, but they conveyed many meanings. _I'm home._ That's all the text said. Lou knew the man well enough to know the full meaning behind the text. She knew she was to pick him up for a night out on the town. Well, at least a night at the rodeo, and some catch-up time with their core group of friends.

Aloysius Hunter Jr., or Kid, had gotten home two days early from his spring internship in Wyoming. It had been three long months since she had last seen him and Lou wasn't going to wait another minute if she didn't have to. Her parents just didn't know that she was heading to pick up Kid. They loved Kid, and all of her friends, but sometimes Lou's parents, or rather mother, would get jealous when she spent more time with her friends and not them. Lou knew if she told her mom the change in plans, Emma would use every excuse in the book to try and get her to ride with them.

Lou loved her parents, but she needed to spend more time with her friends. She hadn't seen any of them in over three months. Three months was too long for them all to be apart. The longest had been about a month. Now it was her turn to get out and have a little fun.

Lou made a mad dash to the door and couldn't help but laugh while cranking the engine, shoving the pickup into gear and tearing out of the driveway. She felt sixteen again, running from her parents to be with her little group of friends. They didn't get into too much trouble through the years, but they all knew how to have a good time.

They were lucky they were never busted for underage drinking. The whole town pretty much knew what was going on at the parties, but they were all young before and had done the same thing. As long as the kids kept it on one of the ranches and didn't drive home after drinking, the town turned a blind eye.

XXXXX

Sam and Emma Cain heard the pickup roar to life and made their way to the porch. "Louise Shannon Cain, you may be twenty-three and do what you want, but you still have chores tomorrow morning!" Emma shouted over the sound of the diesel pickup. Emma knew she couldn't be heard, but she had to try.

"That girl!" Emma sighed as she turned to her husband, crossing her arms over her chest.

Sam chuckled. "That one was born to run. I think I heard Teaspoon say Kid was home again. We'll see her at the rodeo."

"I just thought we could spend some family time together before she left again." Emma leaned against the post. "She'd only been home for two days and working like crazy. Unless we are hurt animals, we don't see her. Then she leaves in a month. Lord knows with Kid being home, we'll never see her."

Sam walked up to his wife, placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed her cheek. "Emma, she's not your little girl anymore. She needs to live her life too."

Emma looked up at Sam. "She's been living her life since she was five." She said matter-of-factly.

"Yes, she's always been a very independent woman. Just like another fine woman I know." Sam smiled. "At least Jeremiah and Theresa ain't looking at leaving anytime soon."

"Yeah, they better not. They are too young to be leaving." Emma said referring to her twelve and ten-year-olds. "Come on, we better get things ready to go." Emma pulled away from Sam and walked back into the house.

XXXXX

Lou saw her parents fading in the rearview mirror. She knew they worried about her. She had been an only child for so long; they had almost given up hope on having other kids. But she was her mother's daughter. Lou had the same spunk and independent spirit her mother had growing up.

Louise had just graduated from Kansas State University with an Animal Science degree and in a few short weeks, she'd be heading back to start her Veterinary classes. She had gotten grief about going to KSU instead of University of Nebraska. But that was Lou, always against the grain. Lou turned onto the gravel road and headed west to Kid's place.

The drive was short, but gave her a few minutes to think about her longtime boyfriend. They had known each other since birth, Kid being a few months older than her. Kid had lost his mother at the young age of one. Emma and Sam helped Teaspoon out where and when they could with Kid.

The Hunter's and Cain's ranches were back-to-back on one section**. While growing up, Lou and Kid would meet at the Cain's Circle C Ranch west pasture to go on rides. Their rides would last for hours. They weren't always fun rides, as they also had to check on the cattle and horse herds that belonged to the families. But it was time they got to spend in each other's company. They never needed many words between them. Growing up together meant they knew almost everything about each other.

It wasn't until sophomore year of high school when feelings between the pair started growing stronger. Lou first learned what jealousy was all about when Samantha, a new student, showed up. Samantha had set her eyes on Kid and wouldn't give up no matter how much he told her he wasn't interested.

A few short weeks later, Kid and Lou were officially a couple. Their friends gave them grief, saying they were taking bets on when they would finally get together. Senior year had been hard on the young couple when it came time to decide what college they were going to. Kid wanted Lou to go with him to Nebraska, but she had her heart set on Kansas State for so long.

Kid was so afraid he would lose her when she left, that he proposed to her the night of graduation. Lou wasn't ready for marriage, as she wanted to get her degree before settling down. That fall Lou left for college, but her mind was never far from Kid. They kept in touch and would visit each other. It took a long time coming, but they finally found each other again their sophomore year of college. They talked about the future, but both were careful to not make any promises or request to the other.

Lou knew she loved the Kid. Over the last three months she had come to conclusion that she could live without him if she had to, but she didn't want to. Lou was hoping this weekend they would be able to define their relationship and move on with the future.

XXXXX

Kid sat on the back porch keeping one eye on the road and one eye out for his dad. He felt sixteen again sneaking out of the house. He knew he didn't have to sneak out, but his dad wanted to spend time with him and he just wanted to see Lou. His Lou. The beautiful, spunky, independent woman he fell in love with at the young age of five. The internship in

Wyoming was too long. They talked, texted, and Skyped, but they weren't able to physically see each other during their long time apart. It helped but wasn't quite the same.

Lou took her studies seriously, wanted to get the best grades possible to finish out the year. It was hard on Kid with Lou going to KSU while he was at Nebraska. Doc Joe, the local Vet, was the one who had talked Lou into going to Kansas State for Vet school since Nebraska didn't have a program. It just made sense for her to do her undergraduate work there also.

Doc Joe had also promised an internship with him, and a place in his practice when she was done with school. She'd been working with him since she was fifteen and he knew he was making a good investment when it came to Lou.

Kid worked on a horse ranch that kept him busy from before sunup to after sundown six days a week. This was the longest they had been apart since basically birth. Even while attending different colleges, they were able to get away at least one weekend a month.

Kid saw the dust down the road. He adjusted his white cowboy hat and stood up. For some reason he was nervous about seeing Lou. Kid ran a hand over his jean pocket which held a precious piece of jewelry that was nestled safely there.

Growing up on the Hunter's Broken Heart's Ranch, he had to make his way. There was no way his dad was going to let him just have money, he had to work for it, and that didn't bother Kid. He owned his own cattle and horses. Him and he and Buck worked together breaking horses for area Ranches.

Working on the Ranch in Wyoming was more for a class credit he needed than the money. As an intern, he didn't make much, but he didn't need much. The money he made on the Ranch was used to buy a ring for Lou.

Kid knew he was ready for the next step in their lives together. He was even willing to wait on marriage until she finished school. The one thing Kid knew he couldn't wait on was living the rest of his life without Lou by his side.

'Teaspoon' Hunter came out of the barn just as Lou pulled into the yard. "Kid, take Jesse with you. I'll meet up with ya'll later!"

"But daaad!" Kid called out in a mock whine.

"You may be out of college, but I still sign your paychecks for the Ranch here." Teaspoon came back with a sly smile. He didn't have to use the threat, but it always sounded good.

"Jesse!" Kid yelled, but Jesse James Hunter was right there before Kid got it all out. Kid looked at his younger brother. "Come on, get in the pickup."

Kid and Jesse ran to the pickup and climbed in. Kid slid into the front seat and over to Lou. He placed a solid kiss on her lips, with a silent promise of more to come later.

"Hey, you!" Lou giggled at the greeting from Kid. "Hey, Jesse." She said to the guy getting into the back seat.

"Hey, Lou. Dad's gonna pick me up after the rodeo tonight. He's running late today." Jesse said, explaining why he was with the couple.

"No problem." Lou said. She liked the kid. He just graduated from high school and was always looking for adventure. Adding more grey hairs to his dad, Jesse was heading to California for school in the fall. Lou knew that she would have plenty of alone time with Kid later that night, so an extra person in the pickup was not going to damper her mood. She'd just have to make sure that Kid gave her a proper kiss, and soon.

XXXXX

Twenty minutes later, Lou pulled into the rodeo grounds. She showed her pass and was allowed to proceed to the back, filled with pickups and trailers. Lou pulled her baby blue, Ford Diesel pickup to a stop next to two older beat-up pickups. Jesse was out and running before the pickup came to a complete stop. Lou shook her head and smiled at the younger man's enthusiasm. Once the vehicle was in park and shut off, Kid and Lou climbed out.

Kid walked over to Lou, took off her sunglasses and took both her hands into his. As Kid closed the gap between the two of them, Lou was forced to look up at him, forgetting how tall he was in comparison to her shorter stature. She gazed into his clear baby blues, the eyes she loved so much.

Kid looked at the woman he loved, had loved for such a long time. "I've missed you," Kid whispered huskily. Before Lou could respond, Kid captured her lips with his. It was a soft, slow kiss. He pressed Lou up against the pickup. She sighed into his mouth and Kid took the invitation to deepen the kiss. He didn't get too far when a voice broke them apart.

"You two need to get a room!" Came the shout from behind Kid.

Lou looked over Kid's shoulder and saw two of her best friends walking towards them.

Lou squealed. "Noah! Cassie!" She ran up to them. Both embraced Lou in a hug at the same time. They then turned to Kid and did the same thing.

"Welcome back, Kid. You ridin' tonight?" Noah asked.

"No, I'm taking a few weeks off before I get back on the circuit." Kid replied. "How's married life?"

Noah and Cassie were married last summer. They had met during the first rodeo practice their freshman year in college. It was love at first sight for the couple. "Good. We couldn't be happier. Can I tell you a secret?" Noah asked Kid.

"Sure," Kid answered.

"We're gonna be parents in seven months!" Noah replied, flashing his friends a brilliant smile.

"Congrats, man! I'm happy for ya!" Kid patted Noah on the back.

Just then they heard a squeal from Lou and saw her grab Cassie into a huge hug. "Guess it's not a secret anymore." Noah said laughing.

"Nope, I guess it's not." Kid said with a laugh as they joined their ladies.

"I thought I heard my best girl from clear across the arena." A voice said from behind them.

"Cody! Jimmy!" Lou ran up to the two men. They wrapped her into a hug. "It's so good to see you guys!"

"You know, if you come home once in awhile..." Cody drifted off teasing.

"You know I had to stay in Kansas this last semester. I had a great job I couldn't pass up on weekends." Lou said.

"Yeah, we just thought it was because Kid was gone." Cody said, throwing a hand around Kid's shoulders.

Lou threw a light punch into Cody's stomach. "It goes both ways." Lou said. She turned to Jimmy. "How's the job going?"

"Great. Your dad's the best to work for." Jimmy had gone through school studying law enforcement and was now a deputy, under Sheriff Sam Cain.

The group stood around talking and catching up for a few minutes. They were soon joined by the last of their group. Buck pulled his silver Dodge pickup to a stop next to them. He had the honor of bringing Jane, Alice and Emily. It was just easier as they all lived in town and Jimmy was bringing his, Cody's, and the girls' horses from the Circle C Ranch.

The girls jumped out, giggling, squealing and talking a mile a minute as they ran up to Lou.

Buck, on the other hand, looked grateful to be out of his estrogen infested pickup. While the women visited, the men headed over to Jimmy and Cody's horses to finished tacking them up.

"So, Kid. What are your plans now?" Jimmy asked, pulling the cinch tighter on his saddle.

"I don't know." Kid took off his hat and ran his fingers through his sandy blond hair. "I just got back late last night. I haven't had a chance to talk to Lou yet."

Jimmy was closest with Kid and Lou. He'd been there for every breakup and every makeup. At one time he even thought he was in love with Lou himself. Once Alice had moved to town, he was a goner. Jimmy knew then, after the first time he fell into Alice's green eyes, that he never really loved Lou at all, not in that way. He realized that his love for her was and always would be the love a brother held for his favorite baby sister. Lou would always be a sister to him.

Kid watched as Buck led Jane's black and white Paint mare out of the trailer. The mare was his horse Katy's first foal. Katy a bay and white Paint, was bred to a pure jet black stallion. The product was Jane's horse, a beautiful animal with flashy black spots on an almost white body. Black laced the horse's back, and down her legs to the hocks. There was also black just behind the horse's shoulders, and covering her front legs. The horse's neck was black, and her face was a completely white, or bald, as it was called. The horse's eyes were a clear blue.

Jane happened to be at the Ranch when Katy was ready to foal. She was there for the whole process, and enjoyed the experience. Jane fell in love with the horse, and asked Kid if he planned on selling her. Kid and Jane had worked out an agreement and Patches was hers within ten minutes of her birth. Jane worked with the horse diligently, and they were a great pair. Patches was now four, and making a mark on the rodeo circuit, along with her rider.

Kid thought back to the his friends and their relationships. He had always figured it would be between Buck and Jane or Jimmy and Alice on who would be next to get married. He always hoped him and Lou wouldn't be far behind. As for Cody, well the group knew he was another story altogether.

XXXXX

Lou stood in a circle with her girlfriends. She started out as the only girl in a group of hotshot, rodeo riding cowboys. Lou's Sophomore year Jane joined the rodeo team as a freshman and Lou took the younger girl under her wing, as a sort of big sister. With this lot,

Lou figured that Jane needed all the help she could get. The girl surprised her, actually surprised all of them, Buck especially. Jane had grown up showing in the English riding competitions for 4-H and various events around the state. She'd competed in dressage and jumping. Jane had only sat a Western saddle once, when on a trail ride.

But when she got on Lightning's back for the first time to try her hand at barrel racing, it was as if she was born to race. Gone was the stiff, poised rigidity required of an English rider. In it's place was a completely different Jane. She was relaxed in the saddle, her movements fluid as she became one with the horse. Jane took to the Western saddle and rodeo competitions like a fish to water, never once looking back to her English showing days.

Her innate skill and ease in the saddle not only caught the eye of the rodeo team, but Buck as well. The first time he watched her ride Lighting he couldn't believe it. The quiet, shy, English riding girl knew how to ride a Western saddle. Not only could she ride, she rode well. Her time wasn't the fastest, but she took the turns with grace, never breaking stride. Jane moved as one with the horse.

When Jane had turned the last barrel and headed the horse home, her hat flew off, her dark brown hair flowing behind her. Buck was use to seeing Jane with hair pulled back in a tight bun or braid. But on that day it was free, wind-blown, and wild. It gave Buck his first glimpse of what the inner Jane was really like. In the past, Buck would never have given a woman like Jane a second look. He tended to fall for the blonde, arsiotract, high-society types.

Jane wasn't tall or blonde, but she had him taking serious notice all the same. But when he heard her laughter while riding, it just spun his head clear around. The sound reminded him a thousand tiny shimmering bells. It was as infectious as the smile that lit her entire face as she rode. It simply radiated pure abandoned joy. Jane looked as if she was really, truly having a good time. And that's what the team was really all about, not only trying to win points, but also having fun. Teaspoon could never stress that enough.

Alice, Jimmy's girlfriend, moved to town their junior year, immediately joining their group. Alice had moved from South Dakota where she was active on her high school rodeo team. She participated in barrel racing and goat roping. Lou could never figure out why someone would want to jump off a horse to rope a goat that was staked at the end of the arena. Alice was good at what she did. She loved barrel racing, but it never hurt to have a second event to compete in.

Emily had started dating Ike that same year, as she made their team an even number. Emily was the only one not on the rodeo team in their close circle. She knew how to ride, and rode well, but was never comfortable with performing. At practices she helped chase steers and calves with Lou. Emily was their biggest cheerleader, never missing a single practice or event.

When Cassie and Noah met back in in college, their number was uneven once again.

Cody was a different breed of guy, all together. He never dated anyone for a long period of time, and was never alone. He always had a pretty looker on his arm, but none of them ever managed to captured his heart. They all figured he would be their confirmed resident bachelor.

"Are you excited about starting Vet school?" Jane asked, breaking into Lou's musings.

"Excited, nervous, scared..." Lou said. "I can't wait to get in there and start. I think mom and dad aren't happy with me right now, though."

The women protested. "Now, Louise, you know better than that." Alice chimed in. "They love you and are proud of you."

"Yeah, but I think they wanted me to stay and help with the Ranch this final summer." Lou said.

"Lou, they know you've always wanted to be a Vet. You'll be back to help run the Ranch in four years. And it's not like there aren't enough hands to help out." Jane said.

All of the group had worked for the Cains and Hunters at one point in time or another. It was only right since they spent most of their time at the Circle C or Broken Hearts.

Lou threw up her hands. "I don't know..."

Cassie looked at Lou. "Louise, what's really botherin' you?"

"It's Kid." Lou whispered. The friends gave each other knowing looks. "I love him. But I don't know where it's going...I mean I know where it's going. Not sure if I want to marry him before or after I graduate."

"Lou, honey, you have plenty of time to work that out." Alice said. "If you two are meant to be together, which I'm positive about, it will work out. You know Kid is willing to wait as long as he has to."

"Has to?" Lou raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Needs to." Jane interjected.

"Oh, I've missed you girls so much!" Lou had made friends while away at college, but no one knew her like these women. She was glad her sunglasses hid her eyes as tears were starting to form. It was good to be back with her extended family.

"We better get back to the guys. I'm sure they don't like having to do all the work themselves. Jane and I need to get our horses warmed up." Alice said.

The women walked over to the men standing around the trailer. Jane and Alice hurried to saddle their horses. Once done, they, along with Jimmy and Cody, went to warm them up, while Buck and Noah headed off to get their gear.

Cassie and Emily had spotted Emily's parents in the stands, along with Kid's and Lou's folks. They left Kid and Lou standing there, staring at each other.

Kid studied the woman in front of him. Lou had her long brown hair pulled back in a French braid, with a black Stetson cowboy hat on her head. Kid liked the way Lou had her hair pulled back, but his favorite style was when it was wind-blown from a long ride. When it was down, Kid would run his hands through the soft, silky locks. It always reminded him of cascading water when he touched it.

"Whatcha thinkin'?" Kid asked. Her beautiful doe brown eyes were covered by her sunglasses again. She could hide her emotions from the world, but not from him. "I know you got something going on in there." Kid's hand cupped Lou's face and tapped a finger on her temple.

"Just thinking that it's good to be back with the gang again." Lou said. She knew Kid could tell she was lying. It wasn't a total lie, but she was never good at lying. She just hoped he wouldn't drag it out. She didn't want to get into a fight with him right now.

Kid just nodded and took her hand. "I'm here when you're ready to talk." He said. "Let's go. They'll be starting soon."

"You upset because you're not riding tonight?" Lou asked, as they walked over to the stands. She waved to her and Kids' parents.

"No, not at all. I thought I wouldn't be back for a few days. And I'm out of shape." Kid said.

Lou took a good look at him. Kid was lean and strong from long hours working the Ranch. There was no way he was out of shape. But she knew it still took practice to keep up with the circuit.

Kid was being honest with himself about not riding that night. His sport of choice was calf tying. He would ride broncs from time to time, but he was more of a beat-your-own-time type of guy. It was nice to be able to sit in the stands and cheer his friends on. It also gave him some time with Lou. That's what he wanted more than anything at the time.

XXXXX

The couple made their way up the grandstands to their family. Teaspoon jumped up when Lou walked into the aisle. Teaspoon wrapped Lou in a big hug, crushing her small frame.

"How's my best girl? And why haven't you been out to see me yet?" Teaspoon asked as he released her and they sat down.

"Sorry, Teaspoon. Doc Joe's been keeping me busy since I got back. I'm rarely home as it is." Lou answered. Teaspoon was like a second father to Lou and the group. She had lived between the two Ranches most of her life. Teaspoon was also the junior high and high school rodeo coach.

"Yeah, if you're not a cup of coffee or a sick animal, good luck on seeing her." Emma chimed in. The voice was light and teasing, but Lou could hear just a hint of pain in the tone.

"Girl, you're gonna run yourself ragged," Teaspoon said, his tone scolding.

Lou waved her hand back and forth. "I'm fine. I've been doing it since I was fifteen." Lou took a quick glance at Kid to judge his reaction. She didn't see much, but could tell he was listening intently. "Hopefully, when I get my license and I start practicing, things will slow down for Doc Joe. There will be two of us and could break things up a little bit."

"So, that's your plan then?" Teaspoon asked. "You gonna stick around after everything is said and done?"

Lou reached for Kid's hand resting on her knee and squeezed it. "I don't see any reason why I need to leave. I know that everything I want is right here." Lou was looking at Kid when she said this. She wanted to make him know...to understand where her heart was.

The rodeo announcer ended their conversations for the time being. Lou settled in with her family to watch her family and friends.

XXXXX

The rodeo started with bareback bronco riding. Kid and Lou knew men who were riding, but none of their close group. After the bareback riding, came the tie-down event. Kid sat on the edge of his seat as he watched the event. Lou could see him silently going through the motions with his hands along with the contestant in the arena. She could tell he wanted to be out there.

Buck was in the next event. He had tried other events, but excelled in saddle bronco riding. Buck found his event when he started breaking horses at the Broken Hearts Ranch, and stuck with it. Lou took a sharp breath when Buck nodded his head. The horse jumped as Buck spurred the tall Buckskin mare just in front of the shoulders as he made his way out of the chute.

Buck knew what he was doing, only being hurt once. During practice, a wild bronco had thrown him into a fence, causing a minor concussion. His friends still worried as he rode, as they did with all of the group.

Everyone cheered for Buck as he spurred the horse. At eight seconds the buzzer sounded, and Buck jumped off the unruly horse and tipped his hat to the crowd.

"How about that, folks! Eight second ride for the cowboy, Buck Cross!" The announcer called and his group of friends cheered louder. As scores came in the announcer said,

"Eighty points for the local cowboy!" Causing more cheers to erupt from the stands.

Team roping came up next. Jimmy and Cody were the fifth team to ride. Lou watched the two back their horses into the box. Their horses were also products of the Broken Heart's Ranch. Cody had a sorrel gelding Quarter Horse. Jimmy's was a beautiful Palomino, just a shade lighter than the common copper penny color.

Once in place, Cody nodded his head and the steer was released. Cody was out first, his rope sailed through the air, landing around the steer's horns. Jimmy's rope was not far behind, catching the steer's legs. They pulled the steer tight and waited for the judge to give the okay to let him go.

"The local boys are doing great tonight, folks!" The announcer bellowed. "Jimmy and Cody timed that at 3.4! Few more rides and we'll see if they can hold onto that number one spot!"

Cheers went up at the end of Team roping, when Cody and Jimmy took the event. Barrel racing came up next. Jane and Alice made their runs with one person between them. Alice had hit a barrel, causing five extra seconds to be put onto her time. Jane placed second with a time of 15.34.

The last and final event was the bull riding. Cassie grabbed Emily's hand as Noah sat down on the large Brahma bull. He got his hand tight into the rope. Noah sank down further onto the bull, sliding up close to the rope, stuck his chest out, put his head down and nodded. Cassie held her breath as the bull came jumping out of the chute, tuning into Noah's riding hand, which was in the rope. His balancing hand kept in motion with the bull as he jumped and turned.

Eight seconds later Noah was jumping off the bull. Cassie let her breath out and cheered louder than the others for her husband. He received a ninety point ride for the night, placing him first.

Lou and Kid met their friends back behind the chutes once again. After a few minutes of talking, the group made plans to meet at the local bar. Those with horses had to get them home, so they agreed to meet up within an hour.

XXXXX

Lou and Kid were the second to arrive. Familiar sounds from the bar greeted the couple as they walked in. The band was just gearing up and a few couples were out on the wooden dance floor already. There were people sitting and standing along the old wooden bar. They waved at Cody, who was already up there talking to a tall blond. Jimmy and Alice had offered to take care of Cody's horse for him, so he just headed straight to the local watering hole.

Lou and Kid, holding hands, made their way over to the table. It was 'their' table, the same table they had every time they came to the bar. A reserved sign was sitting in the center, along with a pitcher of beer, water, glasses and popcorn. Leave it to Rachel and Polly, co-owners, to have the table ready for them. It was a good thing they were spoiled. Not all the tables were taken, but if they were any later, they would be standing.

The table was close to the dance floor, yet out of the way so they could visit without too much interruption. Kid and Lou sat down and Kid threw his arm around the back of Lou's chair. "Some things never change." Kid said nodding over to Cody, who was leading the pretty blond to the dance floor.

Lou giggled and leaned her head on his shoulder. She sat up as the door opened and Jimmy and Alice walked in. Lou slipped a finger and her thumb into her mouth and let out a sharp cat-call whistle when she saw Jimmy. He was on call for the weekend, so he had his uniform on. She loved Kid, but had to admit he was a mighty fine sight dressed in his khaki shirt, and pressed jeans. Add to the look a badge, black cowboy hat, a six shooter and pager on his hip, and he had more than a few female eyes on him.

Jimmy never paid the looks he got any attention. The only woman that mattered to him was the pretty green eyed girl that had stolen his heart and who walked proudly beside him through the bar.

Jimmy tipped his hat at Lou then held out the chair for Alice to sit down. Over the next few minutes, the rest of the group trickled in. Lou couldn't help but notice that Jane and Buck didn't come in at the same time. That hardly ever happened. They didn't even sit next to each other. Cody joined them last, as always. Rachel made her way to their table as Cody settled down in his chair.

"How many tonight?" She asked, holding up a bottle of tequila and a handful of shot glasses. Seven raised their hands, and Rachel poured each one a shot of the liquid.

All raised their glasses in unison. "To Ike," they said and threw back the strong drink. Ike, another friend from high school and Emily's husband, had passed away a little over a year ago. He had battled cancer for many years, and lost. His friends would say that he had won the battle, because it was no longer eating away at him. Now, every time they got together, whether it was just two, or more, they always raised a glass of Ike's favorite drink in honor to him.

Lou winced as the strong liquid burned all the way down her throat. Tequila wasn't her drink of choice, but it was for Ike. For the life of her, Lou could never figure out why he chose to drink Tequila, and sometimes straight up like they were now. Of course, she couldn't figure out why Buck liked his Bourbon, or Jimmy his Scotch, just like they couldn't figure out why Lou preferred Cherry Coke with her Rum. That's what made them so close. They all were different, yet alike in so many ways.

Rachel collected the glasses saying, "Got your orders in. Shouldn't be too long now. Can I get you anything else?"

Rachel looked around at the table at her favorite customers. They had been coming to her bar since they were young and with their parents. She had watched them grow up, fall in and out of love, and mature into wonderful men and women. Rachel never had the chance to have children of her own, but she stepped up and acted like their big sister or aunt.

Rachel headed back to the bar when they said they were good and didn't need anything. Kid grabbed the pitcher of beer and started pouring drinks, as Jimmy grabbed the water and did the same. Banter was easy and free at the table that night. They all stayed in touch, but it still felt like they all had catching up to do.

Lou figured this was going to be their last weekend together. Noah and Cassie were going

to ride the rodeo critic for a while before they came back home and settle down. Where

'home' was, well that hadn't been exactly decided, but they would have a home, come what may. Cassie wanted to move back to her hometown of Potter. While Noah wanted to stay in Rock Creek and work with his Aunt Sally at the accounting firm she owned.

Emily had taken a job at a large bank in Omaha. She thought it was time to leave town and the memories behind for a little while. Jimmy was working for her dad, being on the 'right side of the law' as they all joked. Alice had started her own daycare business in town, and was already earning a great reputation with all the parents.

Kid was working with his dad at the Broken Hearts, and would one day fully take over the operation. Buck and Lou were continuing their education, in Native American Studies and Veterinary Med, respectively. Jane had one more year of college. She was working at her father's jewelry store, with hopes of taking over one day. And Cody, well, even Cody didn't know what he was going to do.

Lou looked at each of her friends around the table. They had been through alot over the years. Life was not always easy on them, putting them through rough rodeo rides and cattle drives, love lost and found, Kid's many stepmothers, weddings and deaths. But through thick and thin, they were always there for each other, closer than blood.

"What'd you say, Lou?" Alice asked, bringing Lou out of her memories.

She shook her head as if to clear the cobwebs and try to figure out what was said. She gave up, her mind wasn't on the conversation, might as well admit to it. "Sorry, I wasn't listening."

Everyone laughed. That was their Lou, head in the clouds at times. "Want to head out to the lake tonight, after supper?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, sounds good to me." Lou looked over at Kid. "You okay with that?" She figured it was, but thought she'd better ask since she was driving him.

Kid threw his arm over the back of Lou's chair and gave her a cocky grin. "Sounds great to me." He winked at her, memories of other times spent at the lake coming to mind. They had spent many hours out there swimming, fishing and just hanging out. Even though everyone knew the spot, it was the one place a person could go to be alone or be with someone.

Kid always loved those times with Lou. It was the one place they could just be themselves and not have to look over their shoulders to see who was watching. The lake was where they first made love the summer before their senior year in high school.

Supper was eaten in short order, as well as they could. They had not eaten since long before the rodeo started, and were famished. Between bites, it seemed as if everyone in the bar stopped by to say hi to the group. Most welcomed Kid and Lou home, and congratulated the winners of the rodeo events.

After everyone finished up and drained their glasses, they tried to settle their tab with Rachel. She wouldn't let them pay, so they all pitched in a left a hefty tip to their favorite waitress. As one, they stood up, but started leaving in groups. Lou noticed Jane heading towards the bathroom without a comment to anyone.

Lou saw Kid heading to the door. "Kid!" She called across the room. He stopped, turned and caught the keys she was throwing to him. "I'll be there in a minute." She said and quickly made her way after Jane.

XXXXX

Lou heard someone retching as she walked into the bathroom. After looking under the bathroom stalls, Lou saw Jane was the only person in there. She quietly waited for her friend to come out. At the sight of Lou, Jane blushed, as she took the glass of water from her friend's hand. She rinsed her mouth out and took the cold damp cloth Lou offered and tried to wiped her face. Lou took the cloth and finished wiping Jane's face with the damp rag.

Lou rested her hip on the sink, crossed her arms and waited for Jane to regain her composure. Jane took a few deep breaths and turned to Lou. Tears fell silently down the younger woman's face.

"Oh honey," Lou whispered and pulled Jane close in a tight embrace. Lou rocked Jane as she broke down and sobbed. Lou let her cry her heart out. After a few minutes, Jane pulled back and wiped her tears again.

"I'm sorry," Jane said, her voice hoarse from crying.

Lou rubbed Jane's arms. "It's okay. That's what I'm here for." Lou wasn't sure if she should ask the next question, but did anyways. "Want to talk about it?"

Jane looked away from Lou. Jane needed to talk to someone. She wasn't as close to Emily as she used to be and Lou was there willing to listen. Jane finally met Lou's gaze and took a deep breath.

"Buck and I broke up….a month ago," Jane said. Her voice was still shaky, but she barreled through. "I can't even say what happened. It just ended."

Lou just nodded and listened. She had more questions, but she let them fall on her lips.

Jane paced the small area, wringing her hands. The next part was going to be hard. But, she had to tell someone. But this was one of Buck's best friends. How would Lou take the news? Jane stopped with her back to Lou, took a deep breath and said in a rush, "I just found out last week that I'm pregnant."

Lou wasn't sure she heard right. Lou closed the gap between her and Jane. She turned Jane to face her. "Did you just say...did you say what I thought you said?"

Jane simply nodded. Lou pulled her close once again. "If you need anything...anything at all, I'm here for ya. Don't hesitate to call me, anytime, day or night."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Are you sure? I mean, you were Buck's friend first." Jane stuttered out.

Lou starred Jane in the eyes. "You are a friend to me, too, no matter when we became friends. I can't promise I will hate Buck. But I will help out with anything you need. Does Buck know yet?" Jane shook her head. "When you're ready to tell him, I will be there if you need me."

Jane just nodded. Lou grabbed another paper towel and helped Jane get more presentable. "Now, for right now, let's pretend that all is right with the world, and go have fun!" Jane giggled at Lou's enthusiasm and nodded her agreement.

XXXXX

Outside, the rest of the group stood around the pickups waiting for Lou and Jane. Buck was standing off to the side, leaning up against his pickup, not saying much, as the rest teased Cody about the blonde he was dancing with. Kid casually walked up to Buck.

"Want to talk about it?" Kid asked. Buck jumped at the sound of Kid's voice. "Didn't mean to scare ya." Kid laughed slapping Buck on the shoulder. "I think thats a first."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right."

"So, what's going on?"

Kid knew Buck was a guy of few words. Opening up to his friends wasn't in his nature, except where Jane was concerned. She was the only person who managed the seemingly impossible.

Since Ike's death, Kid had gotten closer to his friend. He could tell something was off, he just knew it, but also knew that Buck wouldn't talk until he was ready, and not a moment before. So Kid patiently waited.

Buck knew Kid was waiting for him to say something, but he didn't know how or where to begin. With Jane it was so easy, like breathing, he didn't even have to think about it. But Jane wasn't here and Kid was. Aside from Ike, Kid was the only other person he could talk to and trust.

Buck nodded to Kid and they slowly walked away from the others until their friends voices and laughter faded.

Kid stood still and waited several moments, until finally Buck spoke.

"We broke up…Jane and I." Buck started. "Not sure what exactly happened, but we had a fight about me going back to school, her still in school, and what we wanted out of life."

"You two? Want different things?" Kid asked with his eyebrow raised. He found that hard to believe when they always seemed in sync with each other.

"Well, not different, just different times." Buck gave a small smile to the man in front of him. "Jane has a year and I have two years to go. And when I get out...well...I'm ready for a family, and Jane,... she's not. Says I'm being selfish, not waiting for her to get her Masters." Buck heaved a sigh and shrugged, not sure what else to say.

Kid pondered the words Buck had said. He'd been in the same situation with Lou many years ago. Buck was older now than Kid was then, but it still didn't make things any easier. Kid knew the hurt was all the same.

Buck stood there, staring off into the dark night. He thought about that first day he'd really _saw_ Jane. It was the first night of rodeo practice of his Sophomore year. Living in a small town, everyone knew pretty much everyone. Jane was always the shy, quiet, jeweler's daughter, who showed English. It surprised him that she would show up to practice.

Lou was the first person to greet Jane. Next thing Buck knew, Jane was on Lightning. Buck watched as Lou went through a few small details with Jane about running the barrel pattern. Teaspoon gave the signal and Jane took off. The barrel pattern was a clover, and the rider would choose to turn to the left or right first. Jane, as directed by Lou, chose the right. She then moved to the next barrel, which was a left turn, following the third, also a left turn. Jane then brought Lightning home at top speed.

Buck couldn't believe his eyes. Jane had probably never ridden a Western saddle, or a barrel pattern, but she was flawless. She looked like she was born on the back of a horse and was meant to be there. There was no telling where she started and the horse ended. Her time wasn't fast, being just over seventeen seconds, but she ran the pattern very well. Buck could tell Jane would do well with practice.

It took three team practices before Buck went to actually talk to Jane. It was more than just a 'hi' in passing. Buck knew he wanted to get to know this girl. She was just a year younger than him, and not really his type, but he was interested. Buck went for the taller blonde, classy types. Jane was shorter in stature, and had long brown hair, always pulled back. Jane was pretty in her own way, still growing into a woman.

Both Buck and Jane lived in town, so he had offered to take Jane to practices, this way her dad didn't have to worry about getting her to them.

During those drives, Buck and Jane started to grow closer. It was a short drive each way, but it seemed like they never ran out of things to talk about. Buck never knew his dad, and both him and Jane had lost their mothers at young ages. Buck had never opened so much to his friends as he did with Jane. He found himself falling in love. It took a year for him to really ask her out. He wasn't sure how Jane felt about him, and Buck didn't want anything to ruin their friendship.

As it turned out, Jane was also falling for Buck at the same time. Though, she was convinced that she fell in love with him first. Buck wasn't so sure. That first day, when she rode Lightning was when he lost his heart. All they knew was that they were in love. They still were. Buck was sure of it. They just needed to work out their different plans in life. Buck wondered if there was a middle.

"Buck, are you still with me?" Kid asked, making Buck jump for the second time that night.

"Sorry, just thinking..." Buck trailed off.

"So, is tonight going to be awkward?" Kid asked.

Buck shrugged his shoulders again. "I don't know. We didn't want to tell everyone. We knew tonight was important, so we are being sociable. Not that we had angry words, but still…"

Kid was impressed. Buck didn't say much, so this was more than Kid was used to. Kid slapped his back as he saw the women come out of the bar. "I'm here to talk if ya want."

"Thanks. And let's keep this quiet for a while?" Buck asked.

"No problem, Buck." Kid answered.

XXXXX

Kid back Lou's pickup up to the lake, glad they were the first ones there. This would give him some alone time with Lou. If his plans worked out, they'd be spending the night here too, alone. Kid jumped out and ran around the hood of the vehicle, opening the door for Lou. Before he helped her out, he took off their hats and threw them on the bench beside her. Holding her hand, Kid helped Lou out of the pickup. Lou's eyes flashed with desire and passion. Kid's blue eyes matched her passion and Lou giggled. Kid wrapped his arms around her slim waist and lowered his lips to hers.

Kid slowly worked his lips over Lou's savoring the taste of her. Lou wrapped her arms around Kid's neck and ran her fingers through his short hair. She tasted of the cherries, lingering on her lips from her drink. Kid nipped Lou's bottom lip, and she moaned into his mouth. It had been too long without Kid and she relished in his kiss.

That was all the invitation Kid needed. He backed Lou up to the pickup and deepened the kiss. Lou pushed her tongue into Kid's mouth and allowed it to mate with his. Kid roamed his hands over her back, moving down to her butt, cupping her thighs. When Kid had his hands under Lou's thighs, he picked her up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. Lou gripped onto his shoulders and dug her fingers into them. She could feel Kid's desire through both of their jeans.

Lou's hands roamed to the front of Kid's shirt and started unbuttoning it. Once the garment was open, Lou ran her hands over Kid's strong muscular chest. Like all ranchers, Kid's muscles were well defined by hard, physical work.

Flashing red lights and the sound of a short siren broke them apart. Kid rested his forehead on Lou's and took a deep breath. "I'm not done with you yet." He said with a smile and a low growl. Lou nodded, not finding her voice right away. She slid down Kid's frame and buttoned his shirt quickly before the rest joined them.

XXXXX

Jimmy and Alice were in Jimmy's work pickup, with Buck following behind in his with Cody, Emily and Jane. Buck was grateful for the extra two in the vehicle. It helped break some of the tension between him and Jane. Noah and Cassie got out of their car, they were the only two not driving a pickup that night. With Cassie not riding the circuit, they had no need to drive the pickup at the moment.

Noah noted the couple's appearance. The sun was gone, but the moon shone bright, along with a couple thousand stars. Noah was pretty sure everyone also noticed Kid's shirt untucked, buttoned all wrong and Lou's hair falling out of her braid. He wanted to be the first to say something.

"You two really need to get a room!" Noah shouted at the blushing couple. "Do you two need to leave and come back when you have…gotten things under control?" Noah teased, causing laughing from the others.

Kid found a small stone by his foot and hurled it at his best friend. It grazed Noah's arm, causing Noah to laugh harder. "You better do something, your aim is horrible, Kid."

Kid just shook his head and headed to the bed of the pickup where the firewood was. While the others laughed at his and Lou's expense, he started the bonfire. It really didn't bother him...all the teasing. He had been dealing with it since him and Lou got together.

With such a tight group of friends, everyone knew everyone else's business. Kid remembered when him and Lou broke up. They were supportive, but they tried being too nice, offering advice he didn't need or want. They meant well, but they sure could get on one's nerves.

After the fire was started and coolers were pulled out, couples were paired off for the most part and talk was light. Lou missed these nights. Sure, Ike wasn't with them and Buck and Jane weren't necessarily talking, but it was almost like old times. Kid was leaning up against the cooler, with Lou nestled between his stretched out legs. She took comfort in his chest and strong arms wrapped around her.

Noah stood up and walked to his pickup, coming back with his guitar and a mason jar of Aunt Sally's homemade wine. They were two staples at their lake-front gatherings.

"What flavor do we have tonight?" Lou asked as Noah took a drink of the wine.

"Watermelon," Noah answered as he passed the mason jar onto Kid and Lou. The jar made it's round around the group.

"Any request?" Noah asked. He sat back down on the fallen log him and Cassie were sharing, and tuned up the instrument.

All called out their favorite songs. Noah laughed as all the voices mingled together. He couldn't help himself as he started into their own rendition of 'Row Row Row Your Boat'. It was the first song he had learned on the guitar. He was ten at the time, and over the years the guys gave him a hard time about still playing it, but it had become a must at all their gatherings. They would take turns as couples, making the song last a lot longer than it should. But it was their song.

When Cassie and Noah finished out the last round, Noah moved into 'Country Boy Can Survive', followed by 'American Pie', and 'Down on the Farm'. After a few more songs, Noah slowed it down, moving into 'In the Still of the Night'.

Cassie laid her head on his shoulder, still giving Noah the ability to play. Kid pulled Lou tighter to his chest, singing in her ear. Cody pulled Emily into a close slow dance, while Jimmy and Alice joined them. Buck and Jane were the only couple not enjoying the moment. They were sitting in lawn chairs, not even close. Jane had noticed Lou casting glances at them from time to time. But now everyone was engrossed with their own loves, and nobody was paying any attention to them.

Jane did feel awkward around Buck. She knew she had to talk to him, but she wasn't ready. She could feel Buck's eyes on her. When Jane looked over at him, his eye held a look of sorrow, hurt, and love.

Buck had once told her that her eyes were a window to her soul. She felt the same way about him. Jane knew what he was going to do or thinking when she looked at his eyes. She loved most how they turned a darker brown every time he kissed her or told her he loved her. Jane let out a soft sigh…that would never happen again.

Buck heard the sigh. He could tell by the way she sat something was bothering her. Buck wasn't sure if he should ask what it was. But he knew what was bothering her. It was him, plain and simple. Buck just wished they could talk. Maybe things could be worked out between them. He sighed himself and leaned back in the chair looking up at the stars. He was hoping someone up there could give him answers. The only answers he got were the thousand twinkling stars.

When Noah finished the song, the group remained quiet, in their own thoughts. Emily pulled away from Cody wiping a tear from her eye. Cody lifted her chin up. "Hey, beautiful. Are you okay?" Concerned laced Cody's voice. Even though Cody was the jokester, he had a heart of gold and felt for those who hurt.

Emily nodded her head. "I just miss him most when we are all together."

Cody pulled Emily into a tight embrace and rubbed her back. Jimmy and Alice walked up to the two. Jimmy's eyes relayed the question and Cody just nodded. Alice looked at her watch, "I think it's about time to head out."

Jimmy nodded. It was pushing eleven, even though the pager and cell phone had been quiet, he still had to do his rounds around town and put some time in the office before he could even think about going to bed.

"You guys need a ride home?" Jimmy asked Cody and Emily.

"Yeah, sure. Em, want to go home?" Cody asked. Emily just nodded.

"Can I get one too?" Jane asked jumping up, knocking the chair over in her haste. Everyone looked at Jane with curiosity. "I mean, if that's okay with you." She was jumpy, not like herself.

Jimmy shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, that's fine with me." Jimmy was looking at Buck when he answered Jane, trying to read the other man's face.

Jane hurried over the pickup and slid in without saying goodbye to anyone. Everyone looked at each other, each asking the same silent question, 'What was going on?'. Lou took a drink of the beer she was holding, avoiding the groups' eyes. She could keep a secret for the most part, but her face would have told everything. Buck just shrugged his shoulders when the group looked at him. The other four said their goodbyes, with promises to see the others the following night, and headed to the pickup and Jane.

Noah and Cassie weren't there for much longer before they also took off. The three remaining friends sat quietly looking at the fire, not wanting to bring up what had happened. After an hour of silence, Buck finally stood up.

"Want to talk about it, Buck?" Lou asked.

Buck knew Jane and Lou had talked. "We broke up, what's there to talk about?"

Lou shrugged her shoulders, but Buck saw it. "We're here for ya, whenever you need to talk to us. I told Jane the same thing." Lou said.

It didn't surprise Buck that Lou had offered her an ear also. Lou was the mother hen of the group. She liked to meddle in their lives from time to time, but that was her nature. She had to know what was going on, and help make things better if she could.

"Thanks, Lou, Kid." Buck walked to his pickup.

"You okay to drive home, Buck?" Kid called out when Buck opened the door.

"I only had a few beers, Kid, I'm fine." Buck called back.

"That's not what I meant." Kid answered.

Buck let out a heavy sigh. "I know." It was barely a whisper, but Kid heard it.

"Drive safe, Buck," Lou called to her friend. Lou knew her friends would eventually come around and work things out. They just had to work out their own problems first.

XXXXX

After Buck drove away, Kid pulled Lou closer to him, nipping at her right ear. Lou tilted her head to give him better access and moaned as he sucked on her earlobe, and worked his way down to her neck.. She finally reached her hand to the back of Kid's head and pulled him in for a kiss. She started slow and worked her lips over his. She teased and tasted him, savoring the sweetness.

Kid turned Lou around in his arms, not breaking the kiss and pulled her on top of him. A few kisses in, Kid could tell Lou's mind was someplace else. He knew where it was. She was thinking about Buck and Jane. Lou had a fondness for the couple and wanted nothing more than to see them be happy, together.

Kid captured Lou's face in his hand laid a trail of kisses from her forehead to her chin and back up. Lou giggled at the action of her beloved. "They are going to be fine, sweetheart." Kid said.

Lou sighed and nodded. "I know. I just want them to be happy again."

"We all do." Kid roamed his hands over her back once again, moving to the front and the buttons of her shirt. He slowly undid each button, placing a kiss on her skin as he did so.

"Right now, I want you to be happy." Kid said between kisses.

With Lou's shirt hanging open, she jumped up and held her hand out. Kid gave her a questioning gaze, but allowed Lou to help him up. She placed a quick kiss on his lips, took off her shirt, and threw it at him. She then removed her tank top and bra, leaving her top half naked. Kid was holding the garments in complete shock. When he started to stalk her way, Lou let out a shriek and a giggle and ran to the pickup. Kid caught up to her, practically throwing her into the back seat.

Lou giggled more as Kid fell on top of her, capturing her lips with his once again. Lou ran her fingers through his soft hair, as she invaded Kid's mouth with her tongue. Kid moaned and allowed his hands to wander Lou's soft body. He ran his hands down her side, past her slim waist, and found the button of her jeans.

In no time, Kid had the jeans unbuttoned and Lou lifted her hips so he could pull them off. Kid continued to explore the body he knew so well. She was in his dreams almost every night. Since the first time they made love, Kid knew he could never forget her body. He knew all the places that made her shiver.

Kid found a sensitive spot just inside Lou's inner thigh. Lou broke the heated kiss, panting in his ear as Kid massaged her thigh. She arched her hips, wanting him to be closer, touch her where she burned with heat for him. Kid finally moved his hand and Lou cried out as he touched her most intimate part.

After the sweetest torture and bliss she had known in a long time, Lou came back down and started working on Kid's jeans. She planned on giving him the same attention. Lou worked her hands over Kid's chest and abdomen. A light covering of hair sprang across his chest, and slowly tapered off down below his waist. She felt the hardness and softness of the man she loved all at once. She couldn't get over how one man could be both at the same time.

When Kid couldn't take Lou's touch much more, he grabbed her hands, held them over her head. Kid joined himself with Lou, completely and fully as one. Kid released Lou's hands and captured her face, kissing her hard. Lou wrapped her arms around his neck, raking her fingers down his back. Together the moved, climbing to esticay at the same time. Lou dug her short nails into Kid's back, causing Kid to moan in pleasure.

Kid collapsed on Lou, breathing hard into her ear. He finally rolled over as best as he could, without them falling on the floor, pulling Lou on top of him. It wasn't the first time they had made love in the pickup, so he knew just how to move. Lou reached under the seat and took the blanket she always had there, covering their cooling bodies with it, and snuggled into Kid's warm, strong embrace.

As Lou drifted off into a peaceful sleep, for the first time since coming back from college, she finally felt home.

XXXXX

Lou woke up lying on Kid, who was as stretched out as best as he could on the seat. It wasn't the most comfortable position, but they were together. It also wasn't the worst place they have slept.

Kid shifted and opened his eyes. "Hey there, beautiful." Kid kissed Lou's lips.

Lou smiled and kissed her love back. "What time is it?" She asked.

Kid reached over to grab his jeans, which held his cell phone. He was having trouble finding them, so Lou rolled over and grabbed the jeans. She reached into the pocket, pulling a velvet pouch out.

"What's this?" Lou asked. Kid tried to take it from her but Lou held her hand up, out of his reach. Since he didn't say anything, she was more curious than anything. Lou sat up, pushing wayward strands of her hair out of her face. She watched Kid's face as she opened the bag and turned it upside down.

Kid looked a little worried as Lou let to content fall into her palm. Lou gasped at the sight. The only light in the cab of the pickup was the full moon shining in, but she could clearly see what she was holding. In her hand was an Amethyst ring. The purple, diamond shaped stone was surrounded by small diamonds. The band was Sterling Silver, wrapping up to the stone, but spilling into a horseshoe shape to hold the stone in place.

Kid saw the look of wonder and amazement in Lou's eyes. He also saw the tears that were beginning to form there. He sat up and wiped away a tear with his thumb. He pulled her into his strong, broad chest, rocking her. Kid could feel her tremble while she fought back the tears.

After a few minutes of holding Lou, Kid whispered into her ear. "I didn't mean to make you upset."

Lou pulled away and smiled. "Is this…" Lou's voice caught as she held the right up between two fingers. "Is this what I think it is?"

Kid held Lou's hands in his own. He looked into her deep brown eyes, taking a deep breath. "Louise Shannon Cain, I love you more than you will ever know. You are the most amazing woman I have ever known. When we are apart, I can't stand it. I want to be with you forever, to grow old with you." Kid watched as the tears flowed freely down Lou's face and she was smiling. He knew the words were right. "Would you do me that honor? Will you mar—"

Kid couldn't get the rest out. Lou met his lips, silencing him with her kisses. When she was out of breath from kissing and laughing, she pulled away. "YES!" She shouted, throwing her arms around his neck.

Kid couldn't smile any wider or his face out crack. He couldn't have been happier right now. Lou pulled back, held up her trembling left hand as Kid slid the ring onto the third finger. Kid kissed his fiancée and pulled her down to make love to her again.

XXXXX

*PRCA stands for Professional Rodeo Cowboys Association, the National Finals Rodeo in December are PRCA ran.

**A section of land is 640 acres. It's not uncommon for farmers and ranchers to own/rent half or full sections of land.

Special thank you to Beulah and Ardith for their help on this story. Thank you to the ladies at the plus! You are wonderful friends. I feel like I should also thank my co-workers, employees and customers, as they also have to listen to my work sound track.

I hope you, the readers, really enjoyed this! I do have more to come…working on Buck and Jane's part of the story right now.

Always,

~S


End file.
